The purpose of the study are (1) Assess the effectiveness of chronic electrical stimulation of midbrain sites for the relief of chronic pain in humans; (2) Evaluate the efficacy and mechanisms of traditional narcotic analgesia and compare these to chronic electrical stimulation of midbrain sites; (3) Validate experimental models of pain and their potential diagnostic use in chronic pain patients; and (4) Determine and compare the impact of both traditional narcotic and chronic electrical stimulation therapies on the functional, intellectual and emotional well being of these patients. Participants in this study will be (1) chronic pain patients receiving surgically implanted stimulating electrodes for pain control; (2) chronic pain patients maintained on traditional narcotic analgesics who will not receive implanted stimulating electrodes; and (3) healthy normal volunteers. The effects of chronic brain stimulation in surgical patients will be compared to the effects of narcotics previously administered to patients and to effects of narcotic regimes in nonsurgical chronic pain patients. In addition, the effects of narcotics on perceptual and neural mechanisms of experimentally induced pain and on normal psychological functioning will be compared between chronic patients and normal volunteers free of chronic pain.